Protein aggregation phenomena are prevalent throughout the industrial bioprocess. Proteins are expensive to express, isolate, and purify due to their complex physical-chemical characteristics. Aggregation is considered a primary mode of protein degradation, at times leading to immunogenicity, anti-drug antibody response (ADA) in patients and a loss of efficacy. The detection and determination of protein aggregates is a major objective in the biopharmaceutical industry and other areas of scientific research. The formation of protein aggregates is important in industrial applications because they can significantly affect the production of protein therapeutics (i.e., biologics or biosimilars), effectively lowering the production yields.